


After Gym Sessions

by mademoizell



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, Kinky, M/M, Toys, cock-a-doodle-doo, if you're underage don't read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mademoizell/pseuds/mademoizell
Summary: Ohm's working out and Fluke decided to spice things up a little bit.
Relationships: Ohm Thitiwat Ritprasert/Fluke Natouch Siripongthon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80





	After Gym Sessions

"P'Ohm I'm tired already~" Fluke pouted.

"Just 10 more sit-ups Baby and then you can rest." Ohm said.

"Hmmf fine."

Today, Ohm managed to convince Fluke to join him in the gym that they booked privately. He thinks that his little lover needs to go exercise every once in a while, even though Fluke isn't really into physical activities like working out. The only physical activities Fluke's been active to is when they are in their bedroom doing their nightly activities as a couple.

"Two more... and... you’re done! Good job Baby." Ohm rewarded Fluke a kiss on the lips in reward for his hard work.

Fluke watched his boyfriend work out in another gym equipment, starring at him like a hungry mouse looking at a cheese that he is ready to steal. He felt hot, seeing Ohm in a tank top that show his biceps and earlier, he'd use the tank top to wipe the sweat in his face that when pulled up it revealed his boyfriends packed abs. His eyes wandered down to Ohm's sweatpants, he bit his lips as he imagined the dragon that is hidden behind those pants that's ready to be released during the night, he imagined Ohm pounding inside him in a fast pace all night long, filling him up with Ohm's cum.

Fluke gulped hard trying to contain himself from pouncing on the taller man.

"P'Ohm~" Fluke purred.

Ohm stopped, "Is something wrong?"

Fluke made his way to Ohm and sat on his lap. His hand made its way down from Ohm's chest down to the abs.

"Fluke what are you-"

"Daddy I'm hungry." Fluke leaned closer to Ohm's ear and whispered. "Hungry for your cock."

"Baby-"

Before Ohm could continue his words, Fluke crashed his lips with Ohm's. It was a messy kiss, tongues battling for dominance and bodies pressed against each other but this time, Ohm let Fluke take the lead. He let the smaller male dominate the kiss, letting Fluke do whatever he wants from biting Ohm's bottom lip to his hands already at the hem of Ohm's sweatpants ready to be pulled down to release the big prize.

While Fluke's busy leading the intimacy, Ohm's hands made its way to Fluke ass, squeezing the perky butt making Fluke moan loudly while still making out with Ohm.

Fluke was about to pull down Ohm's sweats to have a taste of that big cock he loves so much but-

"Ah~!"

Ohm spanked Fluke's ass.

"Naughty Baby." Ohm smirked. "You want Daddy to do you hard?"

"Yes please." Fluke whimpered.

"Then wait." Ohm growled then smacked Fluke's ass once again.

"But-"

Before Fluke finished, Ohm spanked Fluke's ass for the 3rd time. Fluke could only whimper at the same time excited on what they are going to do later back to their flat.

\----------

“Let’s have dinner first Baby?”

“Whatever you want.” Fluke pouted.

Ohm chuckled. He knows Fluke’s really needy right now, and he’s only teasing his little lover. He put on his black hoodie over the tank top he’s wearing. Grabbing Fluke’s hand, they walked out of the gym off to their favorite restaurant.

He would take glances at Fluke at the passenger seat whose arms crossed together, frowning pouty face, clearly angry at the person driving. Well Ohm couldn’t really get angry at Fluke because of how cute his lover looks right now, the oversized pink hoodie just made things even better.

“We’re here Baby.” Ohm turned off the car engine.

Fluke didn’t even wait for Ohm; he opened the car door, closed it quite hard and walked straight inside the restaurant. Ohm could only sigh at Fluke’s behavior right now.

Fluke’s behavior became worse.

Fluke didn’t want to eat the food and Ohm really have to force the smaller to eat since they only ate fruits before they left the condo, also because of Fluke’s small frame, not eating anything would make him sick. As apology from what happened to the gym earlier, Ohm bought Fluke his favorite sorbet, who accepted it but still giving an attitude behavior.

Now, Ohm has enough of Fluke’s attitude, Fluke never acted this way unless he didn’t get what he wants. Ohm literally dragged Fluke out of the ice cream shop, because he had enough of the bad attitude Fluke showed the whole day. Walking back to the parking lot, Ohm opened the car door in the passenger seat and made Fluke go inside.

“You’ve been a bad Baby the whole day. You’re getting punished once we get home.” Ohm growled, sending shivers down Fluke’s spine.

At last, Fluke finally got what he wanted.

On the way back to their flat, Ohm would caress Fluke's inner thighs while driving, his fingers would touch Fluke's clothed hard member. Fluke's sensitivity rose up to 100%, Ohm's touches always make him feel weak. He could already imagine that hard cock pounding on him roughly, teeth biting his skin making love marks and Ohm's tight grip around his waist. It’s making him excited already.

Ohm's hand never left Fluke's body while walking inside the building, every once in a while, he would steal kissed from the smaller males pouting lips.

"Daddy." Fluke whimpered.

"Almost there, Baby." Ohm smirked.

Once they entered the room, Ohm immediately carried Fluke to their king-sized bed, ripping off Fluke's clothes, revealing the petite body ready to be devoured by this hungry bear. Ohm ran his hands around Fluke's smooth skin and stopped at Fluke's perky nipples. He played with the buds pinching it lightly, he then attaches his lips to one nipple, sucking on it lightly while playing with the other.

"D-daddy~ d-don't tease me! A-ah~!" Fluke moaned.

"You've been a naughty Baby earlier." Ohm nipped on the sensitive skin, marking Fluke's chest with hickeys. "It's been a while since we've done it, is it why you're so needy?"

"Y-yes."

Ohm shoved two fingers inside Fluke's mouth that he sucked immediately, playing with the tongue as saliva dripped down from his lips. They were only starting and Fluke's face look so erotic right now that Ohm can't resist. Heavy breathings and moans, Half-lidded eyes, Cheeks flushed with red, tear stained cheeks and saliva dripping from the glossy, luscious pink lips. 

He detaches his fingers from Fluke's mouth and ran his thumb along the bottom lip before capturing those pink lips with his. Ohm grab ahold of the pinkish cock that's leaking precum, rubbing the tip with his thumb making Fluke moan while having a steamy make out session with Ohm.

The fingers of Ohm that Fluke sucked earlier went down to Fluke's bottom, circling on the twitching hole then thrusting it inside without any lubrication. Fluke tightened his hole as Ohm continues to thrust inside, preparing it before he enters his cock inside the small hole.

Ohm jerked off Fluke cock in a fast pace at the same time thrusting his fingers inside Fluke's hole, the smaller male's stomach coiled ready to release his cum. A few more thrust and pumps of Ohm’s fingers, Fluke finally came. He came so hard that his cum reached both his and Ohm’s chin while still making out. 

“So beautiful, my Good Boy.” Ohm nibbled on Fluke’s ear.

“D-Daddy…” Fluke heaved sigh.

Fluke helped Ohm strip off his clothes, running his hands through the tanned skin. He gave a lick on Ohm’s neck, inhaling Ohm’s cologne that stayed in him despite sweating earlier while working out. His small hand went downwards from Ohm’s chest down to Ohm’s cock that is standing proudly right before him, giving it a stroke. 

“Let’s play with some toys.” Ohm smirked. “On your knees, Baby.”

Ohm grabbed a certain box under their bed, opening it, he dropped all the things inside the box to their bed. He watched Fluke go on his knees and automatically spread his legs, revealing his puckered hole and cherries to the hungry bear in front of him. Ohm licked his lips at the sight.

Grabbing one toy, he smeared lube all over the vibrator cock, he positions the tip of the toy at Fluke’s twitching hole then slowly pushing it whole inside. He then grabbed the remote of the vibrator, turning it on to the lowest, at first.

Fluke’s body jerked up as the vibrator sent pleasure all over his body.

Ohm had another idea up his mind, he moved his body that his cock faced Fluke’s face. He poked the chubby cheeks with his hard cock, tracing the plump lips then pushing his wholeness inside, feeling the warmth of Fluke’s mouth. He then turned the vibrator to the highest level, Fluke’s body reacted immediately at the sudden change of pace and moaned loudly, with his mouth full of Ohm’s cock.

Without any warning, he thrusted his hips making Fluke choke on his cock, beads of tears streamed down the beautiful face.

Ohm cupped Fluke’s cheeks, looking at him innocently with those doe eyes. In Ohm’s perspective, Fluke look so sexy in everything he does, while at the gym earlier he had to refrain himself from fucking Fluke right there when he helped him with the sit-ups. 

“So pretty you are, my Good Boy.” Ohm chucked, wiping the tears that flowed down Fluke’s cheeks.

Ohm continued on thrusting his hips, groaning he released his load inside Fluke’s mouth while some of his cum leaked at the corners of Fluke’s lips. 

Meanwhile, Fluke came untouched, pink cock leaking his cum as the toy continues on vibrating inside him with his mouth full of Ohm’s cum. He drank the bittersweet cum in one gulp, letting the warm fluid go down his throat, he stuck out his tongue as a proof to Ohm that he drank all his Daddy’s load. Ohm wiped a drop of cum that is at the corner of Fluke’s lips with his thumb then licked it.

“D-daddy, I w-want your c-cock inside me.”

“But we haven’t used all your toys yet Baby.” Ohm teased.

Fluke pouted. “P-please Daddy!” He pleaded.

Ohm chuckled, kissing the soft lips of his baby. “You’re lucky you’re cute, my Good Boy.”

Ohm laid down Fluke, head resting on the soft pillow. He turned off the vibrator, taking it out of the loosened puckering hole. Fluke whined at the emptiness, but excited for what Ohm’s going to do next. Ohm made himself comfortable between Fluke’s legs, positioning his hard dick at the entrance, teasing it by circling his cock at the soft rim.

“Daddy don’t tease me!” Fluke whined.

Ohm chuckled. “So impatient.” 

He shoved his cock inside the small hole feeling Fluke clench his insides around his cock. His hands roamed around the smaller frame, stopping at the hips gripping on it tightly, he made an experimental thrust that made the boy under him moan loudly. 

Fluke wrapped his arms around Ohm’s neck, pulling his head closer then crashing his lips with the other as Ohm started to thrust in and out of his hole, sending pleasure all over his body. He felt a tongue travel over his neck, licking the smooth skin and making love bites over the chest. 

Ohm fastened his pace, the sound of skin slapping skin, loud moans from the submissive Fluke and heavy groans from the Dominant Ohm were heard all over the room. Ohm’s hands made its way to Fluke’s nipples again, playing with the perky bud and sucking and biting the other that sent twice the pleasure all over. He knows that Fluke have nipple kink, whenever he has the chance, Ohm would always play with the nipples to start the intimacy between them.

“Daddy, faster!”

Fluke scratched Ohm’s back, that will surely leave line marks all over his lovers back. whatever, Ohm doesn’t mind anyway, those scratched behind him are proofs that he is already owned by the one and only Fluke Natouch and no one else.

Ohm grab ahold of Fluke’s pink cock, stroking it in a face pace making Fluke moan again loudly. Fluke’s felt a coil on his stomach, he’s ready to cum for the 3rd time on their first round.

“Cum for Daddy.” Ohm whispered.

“Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!” Fluke moaned.

He finally came, that stained both of their stomachs.

Ohm was catching his release, ramming himself inside Fluke in an animalistic pace, Fluke’s moans made him go crazy.

“Baby I’m going to cum inside you.” Ohm whispered.

“Yes! Fill me up with you cum Daddy!” Fluke tightened his legs around Ohm’s hips.

Ohm let out a loud groan, releasing his thick cum inside Fluke that some even leaked out from the rim. Fluke felt full, full of his Daddy’s come, he let out a satisfied moan as Ohm slowly, pulled himself out of the puffy rim. He watched his come ooze out of Fluke’s hole.

Fluke’s hand went down to his hole, pushing the cum inside him that was dripping out. Ohm watched him with those lusty eyes, before they start another round.

“You’re really asking for more huh?” Ohm once again, entered his cock inside Fluke.

“Yes Daddy!”


End file.
